Admiradoras
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Ladybug jamás jamás admitiría que quizá, tal vez, sólo un poco... le molestaban las admiradoras de Chat Noir. Ni siquiera para sí misma.


**Admiradoras**

Categoría: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir

Genero: Comedia, Romance.

Clasificación: K

Palabras: 1422

Paring: Adrinette, LadyNoir

One-shot

* * *

La primera vez que pasó le pareció divertido. El akuma del día había resultado ser un malhumorado conductor de camión escolar que había terminado por secuestrar nada menos que siete camiones escolares antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieran ponerle un alto.

Desde luego, lejos de estar asustados, los niños y niñas habían estado emocionadísimos por ver y conocer a sus héroes de cerca. Todos querían autógrafos y fotografías.

En realidad, no sabía porqué lo había notado, o menos aún, porqué había rodado los ojos con algo parecido al desdén. Ella había estado firmando con su característico dibujo de catarina una de las fotos que una niña le había puesto enfrente cuando levantó la vista para ver como algunas niñas de unos doce o trece años que venían en uno de los camiones con niños más grandes, se turnaban celulares para tomarse fotos con Chat Noir.

Estaban emocionadas, ruborizadas y se reían entre dientes como idiotas mientras lo abrazaban quizá un poco demasiado fuerte para una foto casual. Y Chat Noir, coqueto Chat Noir, parecía completamente _ingenuo_ a las intenciones de sus fans mientas sonreía y posaba para la cámara.

Ladybug tuvo que sacarlo de ahí antes de que se les acabara la transformación.

Otro incidente similar ocurrió una vez que sacaron a muchos civiles de un banco durante otro ataque akuma. Una muchacha se tropezó y se fue de bruces antes de poder salir y Chat tuvo la puntería perfecta en tiempo y lugar para desviar el ataque que el akuma iba a dirigirle a la pobre chica.

Él la instó a levantarse y correr, pero a Ladybug no se le escapó la mirada de admiración que le destacaba con el rubor de las mejillas, ni como había corrido para alejarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Tampoco se le escapó que la chica era bonita.

Tuvo que admitir que algo andaba mal con ella cuando la situación se volvió ridícula. Esta vez no había akumas ni peligro a la vista, era sólo un evento que se había hecho en la plaza de la ciudad para conmemorar el primer aniversario de la primera aparición en escena de los héroes de París. Había comida, música y decoraciones con motivos rojos y negros por todos lados. Parecía que toda la ciudad había acudido y Ladybug estaba muy contenta, disfrutando de la fiesta hasta que una inocente niña de no más de tres años se acercó a su compañero.

La pequeña era adorable, enfundada en un vestido rosa, peinada con dos coletas y mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar mientras miraba al suelo y llamaba su atención tocándole con el índice tímidamente la mano tres veces.

— Chat Noir, ¿te casarías conmigo? — había preguntado de la nada. Ladybug se había atragantado con su bebida. Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir se habían abierto todo lo que les fue posible.

— ¿Q-qué? — atinó a decir, y Ladybug se dio cuenta que nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear. La niña señaló entonces hacia atrás con un dedo diminuto.

— Mi hermana dice que no es cierto, que tú nunca te casarías conmigo. Dice que soy muy fea para que Chat Noir se case conmigo.

Ambos súper héroes siguieron la dirección en la que señalaba la pequeña para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de otra adolescente que los veía como si no se creyera que su hermanita realmente hubiera ido a pedirle matrimonio a Chat Noir. Y que la hubiera delatado, además.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó volviendo a usar ese tono juguetón que era tan característico de él.

La niña asintió tímidamente y Chat Noir la levantó en brazos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a darle la noticia a tu hermana? Quizá pueda ser tu dama de honor. — dijo para alegría de la niña, que se rió contenta y comenzó a aplaudir.

Todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo parecieron considerar la broma adorable y pronto la noticia se había expandido por toda la fiesta. De repente Chat Noir tenía más admiradoras que al inicio de la celebración y _todas_ querían bailar con él. Y él, tan complaciente, no se le negó a ninguna. Ladybug trató de buscar una razón _lógica_ que justificara la ligera molestia que esto le provocaba.

"Debe ser porque su actitud despreocupada nos quita tiempo durante el combate." Pero en este momento no había combate, y la excusa no era válida. "Siempre está tratando de llamar la atención" se dijo. Sí, eso debía ser. No tenía nada que ver con que de momento no estuviera tratando de llamar _su_ atención.

Por supuesto, Ladybug recibió invitaciones para bailar a montones también, y tuvo que aceptarlas con una sonrisa a pesar de que "por arte de magia", se le habían quitado las ganas. Su deber como súper heroína era ser amable, servicial y carismática con todos. Además, la fiesta era en su honor, ¿qué tan mal se hubiera visto que se negara a bailar?

Y vaya que tuvo que bailar. Después de muchas canciones y todavía más parejas, ya le dolían los pies pero los pretendientes no paraban de llegar. Ladybug estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa que no la hiciera ver demasiado brusca cuando el chico que trataba de lucirse con pasos de baile que no le salían del todo, se detuvo de repente al sentir una mano en su hombro. Una mano con garras.

— Disculpe, Monsieur — dijo Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo — ¿Me permitiría secuestrar a Ladybug por un momento? Aún me debe un baile que me prometió.

El pobre chico no tuvo más remedio que ceder la mano que aún le sostenía a otra más familiar. Si había alguien que gozaba de preferencia para con ella y los demás no podían poner objeción era definitivamente su compañero, que gracias a todo lo que es sagrado, sabía bailar. Lo había visto con las demás (no es que le hubiera puesto mucha atención, cabe aclarar) y cuando tonteaba haciendo algunos pasos durante el trabajo. Sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que lo sentía en carne propia y debía admitir que la tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando la giró e inclinó como si bailaran tango.

Escuchó risas, aplausos, "aww's" y vio por el rabillo del ojo montones de flashazos de cámaras fotográficas. Apostaría lo que fuera a que al día siguiente estarían en primera plana, pero por una vez, sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando él le dirigió un guiño insinuante. La comisura de sus labios se tornó ligeramente hacia arriba en la mueca burlesca con la que acostumbraba a bromear con él.

— ¿Oh? ¿terminaste de jugar con tus fangirls, gatito? — preguntó cuando volvió a enderezarse, pero salió más… brusco, de lo que usualmente sus bromas salían.

Debajo del antifaz, Chat Noir arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

— ¿Celosa, my lady? — preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, testeando su reacción.

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué? — inquirió rápidamente y se mordió la lengua un segundo después. Hasta a sus oídos había sonado a la defensiva.

— Exacto — sonrió él, con una sonrisa triunfadora. — Mi querida Ladybug no tiene nada de qué preocuparse — aseguró, usó la mano que tenía en su espalda para acercarla hacia sí y a pesar de que su agarre era firme, sus garras no la lastimaron en ningún memento — Para mí sólo existes tu, my lady.

Coronó su afirmación con un guiño como era su costumbre y Ladybug sintió que su corazón se escapaba un latido. Se sintió complacida y no le agradaba. No quería estar celosa y no quería sentirse halagada con sus palabras. Ella quería a Adrien, y se negaba a querer a los dos. Su corazón sólo tenía un dueño. Por eso a veces le devolvía el coqueteo, porque así era más fácil verlo como un juego. Era más fácil pretender que no lo encontraba – tal vez, quizá, al menos un poco – atractivo.

— No seas tan engreído, gatito — contestó ella, y sólo porque obtenía placer en sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, soltó su agarre en él para deslizarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros en una nueva posición. Se recargó en él hasta quedar muy cerca y le dirigió una mirada con los párpados caídos — El día que sienta celos porque se te acerque alguien más, te dejaré darme un beso.

Él se congeló y ella le guiñó el ojo a su vez para vengarse. Lo soltó y se alejó para por fin tomarse un merecido descanso. La cara de Chat Noir bien valía todas las fotos que abarrotarían cada uno de los periódicos de Francia el día de mañana.


End file.
